Used
by WhiperingXStringsXViolinist
Summary: Sakura is the strange new kid at school. Tenten is the tomboy who has a dark secret. When they learn of eachother, can they tell their friends? Or will they just run from what they think their love interest will say? Sasusaku Nejiten Shikaino Naruhina r


**HEY! I hope u lik it. BU-BYE.**

**i dont own Naruto. Or Sakura, or Sasuke, or Tenten, or Gaara, or Shikamaru, or...**

Used

"No! Please don't! Please! I'm begging! I have a wife and a beautiful daughter! Spare me!" A man of forty-eight was in an ally behind a bar pleadingly begging for his life. "I'm surprised you're talking about your daughter and wife seeming that you go out every night behind their backs to make out with your secretary." A voice said plainly, ignoring his pleads.

"…" Silence. "Now prepare to die." The murderer said as they raised the katana above their head. "Please!"

The sword came crashing down. That was the end of big business man Ronald McDonald. (a/n: couldn't resist) Thigh-long pink hair fell out of a ponytail that was held in by a mask, which was taken off.

"No one can ever be trusted in this world, eh, Sakura?" a low, brutal voice asked. "Lord Orochimaru..? Oh, hai." Sakura said as she got down on one knee and bowed to her master. "I see you finished the mission successfully. Well done." He said as she got up from her position. "Thank you. Gomen for the mess."

"It's quite alright. Just put him in the dumpster there and we'll be on our way." He said pointing to the dumpster with the bar's name on it. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama. You can go ahead if you like. I'll only take a minute." She said while looking at the dead redheaded clown, man, thing.

"Alright." He said as he turned around and started to walk away, but stopped in his tracks. "Oh, and Sakura…that secretary must be eliminated also. She was part of this too." A small evil grin started on her face. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Marry me!"

"Bear my babies!"

'Tch. So annoying.' "Sasuke-Teme! Over here!" an annoying blonde haired teenager called. His name was Naruto.

Sasuke walked over to his friend, but he noticed something. There was another person sitting with them. And it was a girl. 'Oh, great. Just what I needed. Another fan girl.'

He was jolted out of his thoughts when a hand was in front of his chest. He thought she was going to touch him, but that thought died when she just held her hand still for ten seconds. Finally he got the hint and grabbed her hand and shook it. "I'm Sakura Haruno. You?" "Sasuke Uchiha."

She smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen. Then she let go of his hand, which he inwardly frowned at for the loss of warmth. 'What the hell? Why am I thinking that?' One second after that, an unmistakable voice echoed through the large school grounds. 'Ino.'

"CHICKEN HAIR!" Ino screamed as she ran across the schoolyard. POP! A vein popped out of his forehead. "Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka. Who are you?" she said while squeezing the life out of Sakura. "C-can't b-breathe." Sakura choked out. "Her name's Sakura Haruno." Sasuke answered for Sakura. "But she won't live long if you keep hugging her."

Almost obediently, she dropped Sakura. "Don't worry cockatoo. Ino won't hurt your girlfriend." A male with long hair and pupil less eyes said from behind them. POP! There goes another blood vessel. "Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "Oi. Be a little more quiet, will ya? So troublesome…" a pineapple headed kid came into view with his pinkie sticking out of his left ear.

"Shika-kun!" Ino yelled while squeezing the dear life out of him. "God woman. Your going to be the end of all man kind if you keep hugging everyone you meet." a girl with buns in her hair said while standing beside the male who came in after Ino. 'Oh dear god. Here we go again.' A red headed male thought in his head as he approached the group with a shy timid pupil less eyed girl behind him.

"Maybe we should start with introductions." The shy girl suggested. "That would be nice." Sakura answered.

"I'm Ten-ten Junoichi! Also known as the weapons mistress. Nice to meet ya!" the girl with buns declared. "Neji Hyuuga. Don't give me a nickname. If you do you will die a horrible death." "God what crawled up his ass and died?" Sakura whispered to Naruto. Naruto snickered.

Neji glared at Naruto. "Shikamaru Nara. Nickname: Lazy-ass. Appointed by my girlfriend, Ino." The pineapple head said monotone. "Hello. M-my n-name is H-hinata H-hyuuga. Neji-nii-san's cousin. But y-you can c-call me butterfly." (a/n: cheesy. I know.)

"Gaara Subaku. No nickname." The redhead said bored. "Actually, his nickname is panda. But he won't admit it." Ino whispered to Sakura. Sakura laughed a little. Sasuke's eyes softened, but Ino didn't fail to see it. "THAT IS NOT MY NICKNAME!" Gaara yelled. That ruined the moment but everyone started laughing. Except 'Panda'.

"Oh yea. This one dude that has bushy eyebrows, bowl cut hair, and wears green always pops up out of nowhere and confesses his 'undying love' for me. Who's that?" Sakura said, deeply disturbed. Suddenly out of nowhere, you could hear someone screaming, "I LOVE SAKURA-CHAN!" in the distance. "Rock Lee." Everyone said at once. "WHERE IS THE BEAUTIFUL BLOSSOM THAT STOLE MY HEART WITH HER YOUTHFULLNESS?!" he screamed again. Everything went silent. Then everyone busted out laughing. Sasuke, Neji and Gaara just chuckled. 'It's been a long time since I've laughed.' Sakura thought to herself. Her eyes looked so cold and distant at that moment. Everyone around her was still laughing hard.

She was shaken out of her trance when a smiling Tenten came up to her. "Hey, I'm having a sleepover tonight. You wanna come?" Sakura hesitated, then smiled and nodded. Hinata came up and said, "B-but…don't you have to ask your parents f-first?" Of course Hinata said that. She always obeyed the rules. Sakura's head faced the ground. Then she whispered, "I don't have parents…" At that moment, the bell rang. Sakura put on a fake grin and said, "I don't want to be late on the first day. See you later!" Then she ran to her first class.

**Plz r&r! READ MY OTHER FUCKING STORIES!...Bye!**


End file.
